Numerous objects have been employed in the cleansing of human skin, the most common being terry-cloth face cloths and complexion brushes. For proper complexion care it has been found necessary not only to remove accumulated dirt and oil from the skin but also to abrade the skin gently to remove the outermost layer of dead skin cells. This removal of the outer layer of dead cells facilitates the youthful and healthy look of the skin which is desirable. While face cloths and conventional complexion brushes have each been suitable for the application of soap and the removal of accumulated dirt and oil from the skin, none has been completely satisfactory in providing the gentle abrasion which is desirable. This failing of the prior art implements is due primarily to the texture and surfaces of the materials used being unsuited for the necessary abrasion.